snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Atreyu
Benjamin Finnegan "Benny" Atreyu-Rehman is the only child of Lukas and Cassiopeia Atreyu, a simple and loving American-British couple. He was born August 26th, 2070 and grew up for the entirety of his childhood in Cotswold, England with his family. His mother owns a cafe within town while his father is an English barrister working out of London. Theirs is a magical family though more mixed than pure, and as such, there was no surprise when young Benjamin exhibited signs of his early magic nor the owl appearing with his letter inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on his 11th birthday. It was a tight squeeze however with only a few days of true preparation, but off he went and the rest is history as written below. School Years 1st Year: Ben started attending Hogwarts for the 2069-2070 school year after receiving his letter at the turning of his eleventh birthday. Sorted into Gryffindor House at the opening feast his first year, the boy is trying his best to learn the way of his fate and how to do his house and family proud. For the most part, he was a quiet, shy boy as he tested the waters of his new school and home away from home. Most notable of his first year was the disaster in one of his final potions class where he grew fearful of the subject and potions masters in general by the horrible reaction Professor Lafay gave him in response to his explosive mistake. 2nd Year: '''On the road, or rather track, to his second year, he was joined by a new companion. Conrad the owl was adopted at the British Creature Fair. Having been rather quiet his first term as he took it all in, Ben did his best to be come more friendly and noticeable. There was no way he was going to continue to be in the shadows. At the very least Conrad had made a friend...a toad named Gus and the boy, Adi, attached to the creature came to be Ben's first real friend at Hogwarts. All in all the term was going along rather well until both boys started noticing themselves aging a lot quicker than normal, something that was effecting a good chunk of the student body as well as half the staff. What was this mystery? By the time the end of the term came about, Benny looked ancient and felt it to, until healers from Mungos and the Ministry came to the rescue. The second year once more looking and feeling like the 12 year old boy he was on the train ride home. '''3rd Year: '''News that quidditch had been cancelled for the duration of the term hit the Gryffindor hard but it wasn't as if he was bored with nothing to do. In fact he was so busy with new friends and old that his best friend, Adi grew jealous, turning into days and weeks where they weren't talking to each other. At the end of the term, it was revealed he had been voted as one of the students "Most Likely to Play Professional Quidditch," as well as "Most Likely to be Best Friends Forever" with Adi. '''4th Year: '''His fourth year started out almost literally with a bang. Ian, a housemate of Adi's and friend to him and AJ had decided to cause trouble on the carriage ride up to the castle culminating in a fight at the Gryffindor House table, Benny having to step in both times, first protecting his best friend's girl from a hex and then by stepping in to calm the angered friends. But that was only to be the first drama filled moment of the school year for him. A troublesome Fairy Tale Book took quite an interest to the staff and students in the school, Hogwarts soon filled with the occasionally possessed storybook character. Ben was one of the victims, taking the form of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. The fourth year still doesn't fully remember it, bits and pieces filled in by his friends who had thought him either ill or crazy in his moment of weakness. Angel and Benny had a friendly competition over the third spot in the Gryffindor Board most of the term, the fourth year eventually winning out with 684 house points. The boy taking seventh place in the school overall, quite an improvement over previous years. '''5th Year: '''Ben's fifth year was stressful to say the least, the looming OWLs putting a lot of pressure on his schoolwork and studying that hadn't existed previously. The death of a student and the torment it had on his dormmate and friend Zander didn't help matters as he sought to help the other boy. '''6th Year: '''The cobwebs gradually becoming a nuisance, it was only when their true cause was revealed that all hell broke loose. And Benny's overwhelming fear of spiders and their brethren was exposed as he froze when drama hit. Not even when his fellow students were in danger could he bring himself to action.The term ended with Benny in turmoil, the dealings with the acromantulas shaking him to his very core and leaving him questioning both himself and those close around him. Thankfully the summer afterwards included some of the best moments of his life. From the exciting internship at the Dragon Rehabilitation...to Adi's dream of turning him into a dragon finally fulfilled and finally his seventeenth birthday marking him as a young man. '''7th Year: '''His final year at Hogwarts is one that was met with a mix of anxiety and excitement. However even still Ben had no idea it was to begin how it did, with a break-up on the train and him hiding out at the Hufflepuff table during the opening feast to avoid both Angel and AJ. But it was this escape with Adi that started the ball rolling to future developments. As much as it had bothered Benny to hurt Angel, the loss of their relationship felt far less agonizing then the near-loss of his friendship with Adi the previous term. And as he took comfort in his best friend's presence, he realized there was more than even brotherly feelings there. An awkward confession late Christmas Day changed it all. University Life Benny jumped into the college life with both feet and Adi at his side, the two young men sharing an apartment near Uni in Edinburgh. It was enjoyable to finally be focusing on what he really wanted...his creatures studies. Besides school, he worked at the preserve of Iliyia's family, charged with taking care of HIS dragon, Ethelinda (a birthday present from Adi) and any odd jobs needed. He also continued to practice work on his animangus form, finally achieving becoming a collie during a camp-out over summer break. The summer before their final year was quite special as Adi had arranged to propose to Benny on his birthday. The dinner and crooning was more than enough for the dragon but becoming engaged was the icing on the cake. Soon enough the end of four years of university were over and the former Gryffindor became a magizoologist in his own right. Adulthood With his and Adi's graduation, they were no longer in need of the apartment in Edinburgh and so moved to their new home, settling in as the final days leading up their wedding grew hectic. Then in the final week of December, Benny married his best friend and love of his life, becoming Benjamin Atreyu-Rehman forevermore. Since then, the two husbands have fully established their animal santuary, moving Athelinda and Glider into their new home to begin growing their family. Family '''Aditya "Adi" Atreyu-Rehman: Adi started out as Ben's first real friend at Hogwarts and now very much his best friend. The duo met quite by accident their second year on the train. Their new familiars drawing them to each other with their own friendship and the rest as they say is history. While the Hufflepuff has gotten jealous of Angel's place in Benny's life, the Gryffindor has managed to make it quite clear that Adi will always be the strongest place in his life. That's not to say they haven't had their rocky points, especially when new friends get involved but the two boys are very close and often feel they would be lost without the other. The Christmas of their Seventh Year brought great changes to their relationship, notably the added status of being a couple. They said good bye to their respective triplet and embraced the truth of feelings first stirred by Benny. Their love continued to only grow until Adi popped the question. Now as university graduates, husbands and best friends, Aditya is his other half to his soul and Benny couldn't imagine his life without him. Mother: Cassiopeia Atreyu nee Maxwell : Cassiopeia Maxwell was born and raised in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Having attended an American wizarding school, her experiences growing up were a bit different than her future husband and son. When she had grown, she opened up a quaint coffee shop. It was here she would eventually meet her husband. As their relationship deepened she followed Lukas across the Atlantic and settled in Britain where they married and began their family. Father: Lukas Atreyu A British son of a solicitor, Lukas had no clue that a business trip across the pond would change his future greatly but that's how a stunning, smart and loving blonde walked into his life. Eventually following in his father's footsteps, he works to support his family and provide an example to his son, now a young man and husband in his own right, as he heads towards his own future path. Wherever it may eventually lead. Friends Angel Valentine: Angel was his best friend after Adi and turning out to be the most important lady in Benny's life... for a time. Benny had found himself lucky to have such an interesting girlfriend and he knows that he will do anything for her. As evidenced by the rash decision to carry her off the football field during Muggle Studies fourth year in front of the whole class after she got injured. They eventually began dating, over time becoming serious. However they have since broken up as Benny believes that perhaps they aren't the perfect people for each other leading to disastrous results from Angel. Aubrey "AJ" Valentine: ''' While once considered a possible competitor for Adi's attention, AJ is now someone Ben thinks of as a close friend. She is in fact the one person the Gryffindor is willing to share his badger bestie with, respecting their romantic relationship and inwardly anticipating the possible future where she becomes as much a sister as Adi is his brother. Thankfully the failure of his relationship with her twin sister has not left their relationship irreparibly damaged. However the later revelation of his feelings for Adi, and his acceptance has tarnished it. '''Henric Nicolei: What should have been an easy friendship, given their mutual love of dragons, was made harder by jealousy. Benny had felt that Adi was trying to replace him with Henric, the more outgoing version of him and more like himself. This had only been made worse by the older Hufflepuff calling the younger Henny. Things came to a head during their sixth and fifth years respectively causing Adi to ignore Benny in favor of Henric and Henric and Benny nearly coming to blows. Thankfully as the two best friends mended things, the two future dragonologists did too, becoming close. Category:Gryffindor Category:Characters Category:Class of 2088 Category:Alumni